Winter's Story
by MirrorKisses
Summary: RE-EDITED!DIFFERENT TITLE.Winter was a scornful season,filled with anger and hate,but when it sets it's eyes on Marco as it's next target who knew that love would be the out come?SLASH -ONE SHOT- MD


**Oh my Gawd,the one shots keep on commin'.Tell me what you think of this one please,it's fluffy I guess and since I'm in New York and we're pratically getting Pimp smacked by the cold weather I though I'd describe winter as a nasty little bitch but instead,I ended putting a little of me into her instead.**

**Ironic? Sure.**

**Slash? Why not?**

**Reveiw and get cookies? You bet!**

* * *

**Winter's Whisper:**

Winter has a story to tell,if only you would listen to it's silent cries and despirate pleas for help.Winter was a tired soul and tired souls grow old.But while winter passed through,passing out it's pinned up anger and agitation on people all over the city with furious snow storms and frozen freeways it had seen many things.

Many magical and wonderful things.

There was once a boy,who was quite lanky to be exact.It looked as if you were to blow a kiss you'd knock the poor and fragile thing down.His eyes were bloodshot,his body was stable and yet weak,his shoulders droop with eyes casted down to the floor all the time.Always carring the weight of the world on his shoulders and a thousand swimming thoughts in his head.He could never looked people in the eye,he only hid amoung the social shadows and blended into the dark outer frame.Always looking in from the outside.

And he was always the one that was the easy target.

Winter took a special liking to the boy once it had blew his cap off his head and sent him chasing for blocks to get it,his hair whipping him in the face repeaditly and his nose red.The winter found him very intertaining and desided to keep him around,if she needed a laugh,he was always at her disposial.

It was on this winter day,in which winter was extreamly pissed off and took it out on the rest of the world by dropping it's degrees below zero at night and daring people to come out in ice sheets of rain when she saw her favorite target ambeling up the steps in a hurried manor,darting left and right between people and yelling poor escuses over his head in return.

She took this time to whip out another steady wind and sweep under Marco's foot to catch him under his shoelaces,making him trip and fall hallowly into the ice cold snow.

Yeah,she had a good chuckle in that one.

But instead of getting up and shaking his head like he normally did he stayed on the floor,looking up at the dark swiriling grey skies with remorse in his eyes and darkness lurking around his features.He did not move,he did not speak,nor did he respond when the laughter started after he had fell down,nor after it had ended 5 minutes later.He just remained still as a rock,his eyes battering every now and then when the wind would tug at his face,the cold ice now melting and seeping into his jacket.

'That was quite odd' The winter thought as she eyed the boy sprawled out on the floor.She couldn't understand why he wasn't responding to her tourcher today like he did every day.She even gave a few whistles out,the wind sizzeling around him feircly as she did so,hoping that it might jump start the now lifeless boy.

But he remained still,his eyes clouded over with a strange emoation,something the winter had never saw before.Or maybe she had seen it and just blocked it out her mind instead.Warmness filled the boy's spot,the coat keeping his warm,his thoughts keeping him warmer.And then winter had knew that she had lost a friend.

If you were to call him a friend.

Constantly bothering him everyday for the past two years and never once did he complain.Actually he had tried to talk with her a few times too.He was a very lonely boy,and she was a very bitter season so she listened.Though she knew he wasn't talking to her initally,all the same they had that click.She needed that click.She recalled one conversation,one very 1 sided conversation that he had had with her...or rather himself in reality.

"It's so hard sometimes being me and yet..."He paused to put on that small smile,his little dimples peeking out over his clouded eyes,eyes that saw the world through tinted glass panes."...I never thought I'd be so happy.So free.So me.It's condensending actually if I do say so myself,it kinda just happened over night,just started being me"

Winter listened as the boy rambeled on about what he thought was going on with his life,talking about Paige and Spinner,who Winter actually was quite fond of,Ellie,the goth girl that was always hovering over Marco's head at lunch and lastly Dylan.Oh yes,she remembered Dylan.

Was it not him who took her friend away to begin with?

That was the shortest conversation Marco had ever had with the wind,just a simple sentence as he fell asleep,the moonlight glistening in his window,though Winter's heavy clouded skies always loomed ahead.He was on the brink of sleep when he muttered the phrase,the sentence,that little word that made Winter cringe,if she was able to comprehend what he was saying atleast she would be able to."I think I love him" and with that sleep carried him away.Enraged Winter blasted out Marco's bedroom window with a gust of wind and smiled darkly,along with a roll of thunder,when Marco turned over and trudged out the room and into his parent's spare guest room to sleep,all the while a little snarky smile plastered ontop of his face.

'How dare he' The Winter thought as she watched the boy still lay perfectly in the snow,a babyish smile tugging gently at his lips.She knew that look all too well,all too well indeed.That was the look of love.Stupid love which lasted only for seconds in some peoples minds,like her suposed bitter and cold one, and forever in minds of such people as Marco.

And then she saw it,then she knew.She saw him,that boy.

**That boy!**

With his gentle smile and flawless features he strode up to the other smaller boy who laid out in the snow and winked lightly at Marco.

She took that mushy moment to send another wind gust straight at the boy,full force so hard that he toppeled over the other boy who was on the floor and fell down next to him."I think I've fallen for you"He said cheesily.

And Marco just smiled.

And smiled

And smiled

And smiled

Winter was extreamlu pissed at this point,sending down tourants of rain and thunder rumbeling darkly as the two laid beside each other,umbrealla tucked tightly between the other's hands.And that just made him smile wider.

Wider

And wider

And wider

How dare this boy just flaunt into his life and Marco up and leave her like that.He was her only constant,the only person that understanded her.It was complicated.Like peices of the puzzle,they just fit.She kept him company and then made him bust his ass on the floor the next day.He told her stories of his life and kept her temper at bay.

How dare he up and leave her like that!

How dare he fall in love!

He looked into his eyes.He looked into his eyes.They staired for what seemed like eternity,neither of them knowing what to do now.

Winter had had enough,with an angry streak she pulled her strongest winds that she could muster at that certian moment and swished the two winds together.The force was so strong that in the skies above the water jeted down like pistol shots while below on the ground it held only a faint lullaby.But the wind was strong enough to pull the lover's lips together in one sweet and stead fast kiss.She had just paired up the cutest couple in Degrassi history.

And every year,that same day,that same time,even after 4 years had gone by and they were both off in college now,-she checked up on them every now and then to make sure this make shift Dylan was treating her Marco right-,she'd look and see if there was another couple like this.Another couple so hopelessly in love like they were.

Just a couple of idiots who were hopelessly in love.

But it never happened,they all were the same.2000 years and then some years old and she had only found one couple that put firworks in the air at the mere sight of each other.Not that she didn't try and break the couple up,trust me,she did.She tried at their wedding by whipping up the rings and dumping them into the river.Marco had desided that he wanted to marry in the winter,very fitting she thought happily,and was quiet surprised when he saw his husband to be jumping into the freezing river and swiming after the rings.Or the next winter over when they had finally found a dorm where they could live together in peace and harmony,which Winter blew the roof off their house 3 times and their money had been stolen twice.And yet they still staied together.

They still gelled.

How could you break up a love so strong?

But alas,as I said before every year she still scornfully glairs down at the children of degrassi and waits for that one frail boy to come around for her amusment.Yes,she still struck them down twisting arms here and there,breaking legs when nessisary.But no one quite fell like Marco.Winter was blind when it came to things though.

She didn't get the reason why Marco had his wedding in the winter

She didn't comprehend why Marco moved into his first real house in the winter

She didn't know why he talked to her on cold lonely winter nights.

It was because...it was because he thought that she had paired them up together.Was she not the one who gave Marco and Dylan their first kiss?She was the matchmaker even if she didn't accept it herself.

Yeah,Winter had seen some wondeful things in her life time,some magical things at that.But she never really realised once that all the people that she watched were dead and gone what she had really did.Even at Marco's grave,76 years later she couldn't help realise what she had really done.

And she smiled.

And for the first time in 2081 years,Winter's breeze was sweet and memorable,without a trace of hate within it.

She didn't lose a friend at all,she had gained a relationship.


End file.
